kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 10
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 10 - это десятый выпуск в серии альбомов "ДУЭТ", где представлены песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Юки Оно и Кисё Танияма, озвучивающие персонажей Тайга Кагами и Тацуя Химуро соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "RIVAL & BROTHER". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ~Кагами & Химуро~'' Файл:Mini-drama - Kagami & Himuro.ogg #''RIVAL & BROTHER'' (Соперники & Братья) Файл:RIVAL & BROTHER - Kagami & Himuro.ogg #''Blue Sky Memories'' (Воспоминания под ясным небом) Файл:Blue Sky Memories - Kagami & Himuro.ogg #''RIVAL & BROTHER -Версия без Химуро-'' Файл:RIVAL & BROTHER - Kagami (Himuro Off Ver).ogg #''RIVAL & BROTHER -Версия без Кагами-'' Файл:RIVAL & BROTHER - Himuro (Kagami Off Ver).ogg Слова Мини Драма = Kagami: "No, I thought you might want my pickles." is practicing on an outdoor court Kagami: to the basket Wooooh—! the ball Alright! I think I’ve got the hang of it. Himuro: up the basketball Nice shot, Taiga. Kagami: Tatsuya! When did you get here? Himuro: Just today, actually. I wanted to stretch my legs after being on the train for so long, so I was taking a walk, but…I didn’t expect to run into you, Taiga. Kagami: Yeah, I didn’t expect to see you here. Is he with you? Himuro: You mean Atsushi? He came home with me, of course, but he’s not here right now. When I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, he turned me down and said he didn’t feel like moving anymore today. Kagami: So he’s like that off the court, too? Himuro: Well…he said he didn’t want to come because even if I invited him on a walk, we’d end up playing streetball anyway. Kagami: He’s got a point, though. That always happens with you. Himuro: And on that note…Taiga, would you be my opponent instead? Kagami: Yeah. Do you even have to ask? Himuro: Heh. Alright, get ready! Kagami: Bring it on, Tatsuya! starts on offense Kagami: —damn, you’re fast! That’s the Tatsuya I know! Himuro: You’re good, Taiga. But— Kagami: What? A fake?! for the block I’ve gotta make it—! Himuro: a shot Kagami: Huh?! Himuro: the basket Yes! Kagami: Dammit! You got me good. That fake threw me completely off balance! Himuro: I can’t keep losing to you, after all. But, Taiga…you didn’t put all your strength into that jump, did you? Kagami: Huh? Himuro: Knowing you, you should’ve been able to block that shot, even if you were off balance. Kagami: T-that’s not true! I put everything I had into that jump! Himuro: sighs Kagami: Tatsuya! You have to believe me! Himuro: laughing Kagami: H-hey, Tatsuya…? Himuro: Don’t worry. I believe you. You were practicing by yourself before I got here, right? Your movements were a little sluggish, so I’m actually impressed you were able to keep up with me. Kagami: Whew… I was afraid you thought I was holding back again or something. Himuro: laughing Sorry about that. stomach growls Kagami: Uh… Himuro: That was another impressive feat. Kagami: It’s just…I was so relieved to hear that, it made me work up an appetite. Himuro: If you’re worn out and hungry, then it’s no wonder you’re not playing at full strength. Oh, I know. Why don’t we go grab something to eat at Maji Burger? Kagami: Yeah, that sounds great! – – Maji Burger Kagami: Time to dig in! Himuro: I see your appetite is as huge as ever. Kagami: Here. out one of the burgers Himuro: What is it? I already have plenty. Kagami: No, I thought you might want my pickles. Himuro: Huh? Kagami: You can have all of them, if you want. Himuro: Taiga, you remembered? Kagami: Well, we used to do this all the time. Himuro: That’s true. laughs Then I don’t mind if I do. Kagami: Feels like it’s been forever since the last time you and I had burgers together. Himuro: It really does. Kagami: We’d always go for burgers after playing basketball. Himuro: Since you could order a ton of them without breaking the bank. Oh, that reminds me— Kagami: Hm? Himuro: Remember that one time Alex offered to treat us, and you were so excited that you ordered twice as many burgers as usual? She got mad at you and said, “There’s no way a kid can eat that much!” And you took that as a challenge! Kagami: Ugh, I remember that… Himuro: I was amazed you managed to eat them all, but then we had our hands full trying to get you home when you couldn’t even move. Kagami: Now I could eat that much and have room for seconds! Himuro: laughs I’ll have to make sure to warn Alex not to offer to treat you on a whim. Kagami: C’mon, that’s enough about that—let’s eat! Himuro: That’s right. Let’s eat. Kagami: with his mouth full Himuro: Come again? Kagami: swallows Tatsuya, you’ve still got some time after this, right? Himuro: As long as I don’t stay out too late. Kagami: Then…when we’re done eating, let’s pick up where we left off! I’ll put everything I’ve got into my jumps and show you I can block every shot you take! Himuro: Oh, is that so? Then I’ll show you I can score on you when you’re playing your best. Kagami: That’s what I like to hear! Awesome! I can’t wait! КонецПеревод мини-драмы из grimmfeather |-| RIVAL & BROTHER = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КАГАМИ ХИМУРО ДУЭТ - Английский = It’s obvious to me / It’s always at full throttle, your fighting spirit Yeah, it’s plain to see / It’s the real deal, your ability / Ah— You’re the one who taught me, Brother That’s why I can’t afford to lose, Brother/ All right / Oh yes Go all out and hold nothing back / That’s our rule Bring it on / How many games does this make? / Yeah— With you and I as we are now / It means something when we compete These matching rings inspire us / We’ll never betray the proof of our bond Rival & brother / We never settle for anything less than our best plays We drove each other to do better / Ain’t that right? / That’s how it’s always been We keep competing, keep honing our skills / And we’re only just getting started You are my rival & brother / The bond we share will never fade Oh yeah You’ve gotten stronger / So much so that it’s frustrating for me Yeah, I’ve gotten stronger / By fighting with everything on the line / Ah— I’m proud to call you my first rival We learned from one another, my rival / It’s you / Oh yes What we share is mutual respect I’m ready any time / The next win will be mine / Yeah— You taught me to hate to lose / That’s why I can overcome my limits every day I’ll channel my frustration into my pride / So I’ll never give up / That’s who I am Rival & brother / It was just you and me / Never one without the other We understood one another / I could always count on you to have my back We keep proving ourselves, keep aiming higher / And that’s the way we’ll always be You are my rival & brother / Unlike anyone else, just the way you are Oh yeah We swear on the proof of our bond Rival & brother / We never settle for anything less than our best plays We drove each other to do better / Ain’t that right? / That’s how it’s always been We keep competing, keep honing our skills / And we’re only just getting started You are my rival & brother / The bond we share will never fade Oh yeah }} |-| BLUE SKY MEMORIES = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КАГАМИ ХИМУРО ДУЭТ - Английский = ''Химуро: Hi! What’s up, Taiga? Are you ready?'' ''Кагами: Yeah! I’m ready, Tatsuya! Here we go!'' From the window, radio’s playing West Coast music / A dry breeze whipping by Feeling the sun’s rays, the sun’s rays!! Ha-ha Every day, we got together, without fail / I wonder what they are up to now Aiming higher than yesterday, I can become greater And when I can feel that it’s real Back then, we simply felt so joyful That time we spent together, those memorable seasons Just as if we were living in the center of our own blue sky Nostalgic melody / When I hum it, it comes naturally It reminds me of your smile / Always, forever / We won’t ever forget Sometimes, that challenge seems like a new adventure Together, we competed with each other We did anything, did everything / Ha-ha Felt like our tomorrow will last forever Young and innocent, no dream was too big to share All the time, calling you my big brother made me proud I know / I was always feeling Yeah, I can depend on it / Remembering it now is a pleasant feeling We ran, side by side / How much time, how many days Even now, it is glaringly bright on that breathtaking backdrop, shining In never fading memories, full to the brim / My eternal soul That everything—to every play we make—is surely connecting In the future, someday under a different sky Suddenly, we will realize They’re always watching over us That time we spent together, those memorable seasons Just as if we were living in the center of our own blue sky Nostalgic melody / When I hum it, it comes naturally It reminds me of your smile / Always, forever / We won’t ever forget Blue sky memories All those memories are always watching over us }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.10 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод